Night 4 (Unofficial)
Night 4 is the fourth playable night of Five Nights at Treasure Island. On this night, Happy, Pete , Nightmare ghost girl God, Jack Skellington, Cheshire Cat, Waddles, Sanstrosity, Abandoned Photo Negative Mickey, Abandoned Disembodied, Abandoned Suicide Mouse, Abandoned Photo Negative Minnie, Abandoned Acephalous, Abandoned Oswald, Abandoned The Face, Abandoned Ortensia, Abandoned MickMick, Abandoned Daisy Duck, Abandoned Mickey, Abandoned Yellow Mouse, Abandoned Goofy, Unreal Mickey, Golden Mickey (Trophy), Felyne, Gaston, The Snake, Clock Tower, Qurupeco, Felix the Cat, Forbide, The Eyeless, Gory, Unwanted Mickey, Nightmackey/Nightmare Normal Mickey Suit/Nightmare Mickey, Drawkill Goofy, The Visitor, The Dark, Chuck E Cheese, Eddy, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Daisy Duck, Ninja Spinki, and all suits from the previous nights become active, further increasing the difficulty. Notes The Abandoned suits will eventually start moving and disable the other suits, taking over for them. Also, be wary of Jack Skellington, as you must shut off two cameras to make him leave the office. The Visitor moves and mimics the other suits voices. Don't hide under the desk when Decimated Mickey enters or he'll attack. Happy will now appear, ramping up the difficulty, he will attack if you shut off a camera when he is in the office or if Donald Duck has entered and he is nearby, hide under the desk to avoid him. And also be careful with Ninja Spinki when he appears in the office, which you need to shut off the power to survive. Be careful for Ninja Spinki's shade too. Phone Call Nights 4 & 5 Update Original Phone Call: Hey. I see you managed to get through another night. But... you'll be out of there after you've completed your shift...tomorrow? Heh. But anyways, war is bound to come on to this night. More suits throughout the island are after you. There's some suits we called the "Abandoned" suits in a warehouse across from the island you're on. We noticed when they move, all the other suits stop moving and return back to their normal spots. Also, a Cheshire Cat suit is up on the roof of the building. When it was accidentally left outside in a thunderstorm, it was almost completely destroyed. A Jack Skellington suit was brought here a couple hours ago and I really can't even stare at him. I'm worried about Henry, 'cause he was missing. Now we do have human parts. I don't know if he's alright or what. Remember what we say: don't damage equipment, shut off those cameras, hide under the desk, then you'll be out of the island by tomorrow night. So, um, good luck! Uh, yeah. Full Game Phone Call: Hey Jake! It's Lisa again! Hey, before we can get onto the other things, I have to tell you something..There's...this old rusted up building on the other side of the island, and it is full of suits! We don't know if they are...possessed or not, but we decided to call those suits the "Abandoned" suits, as they are all dusty and that. But anyways, I hope everything is going well so far, since we have just found a lot of new things here! For one thing, we found out that Disney was building a Snow White And The Seven Dwarves attraction. Happy was the only suit they made, though, and he was left unfinished. Still a cool discovery though! We also found a suit of the Cheshire Cat laying on the roof. It was really broken, and from what we can piece together, the suit was accidentally left outside during a thunderstorm. There was even this Jack Skellington suit with four arms and weird black liquid coming from his eyes and mouth! Pretty freaky, right? Although some people have reported paranormal activity around the area, such as suits moving and ghosts. Spooky. So before I say bye, be careful with Ninja Spinki because you need to shut off the power to survive getting killed by him! That's just a reminder for you. Anyways, I hope your shift goes well! Bye! Category:Unofficial Nights Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island